


i know you more than you think

by gayporn



Series: Weird Kinks Trademark [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dom Harry, Famous Harry, M/M, Other, Rimming, Sub Harry, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: TMH Harry fucking OTRA Harry, that's pretty much it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my twitter gc,  
> if you have twitter hmu on @Harryonmen amen.

"Uh... _what_ the fuck?"

It's currently October 31, 2015, and a group of _four_ boys were bidding their farewells to fans all across the globe. It's One Direction's last concert for who knows how long? After their farewells, however, they received a frantic call from one of their crew members, shouting, "You boys need to get here _now_."

Confused, all four immediately take action to get backstage towards the crew's department where they found something that blew their fucking _minds_ out.

-

"So why did you call us- woah what the fuck." Louis stops short with his words when he looks to see a crew member sitting beside... _Harry_? However, Harry's hair is short and he looks a bit in panic, "Uh."

The other three rush in right after and had their own jaws dropping, "What in God's name is this!?" Liam shouts.

The crew member speaks, though, before Harry or Niall could say anything, "I have no idea-"

"Why the fuck is there another me!?" Harry shouts, staring back at the _other_ Harry sitting there just staring into space as though this were some fucking virtual reality shit, "Is that our wax figure?"

The crew member, Jim, sighs, "No, Harry. Please, use your brain for once. This person is clearly alive-"

"Um-" the confused Harry speaks up, "You know I'm right here, just _ask_ me." Jim only nods to that idea and decides to awkwardly leave the area.

However, Liam shakes his head and walks out, "I have seen the strangest things in my life, but not this one. I am tired. I am _tired_. I am out of here! You guys fucking handle this. I have seen enough of Harry trying to suck his own dick and now you're telling me there's another carbon copy of him sitting right here. Yeah, I am _out_. Niall, come on, I am sure you won't understand any of this shit either."

"But, but this seems dramatic? I am kind of interested in this?" Niall says but drops his head immediately when Liam glares back with fiery eyes of fury and follows the man out.

Louis looks back at Harry, "How does Liam know you tried sucking your own-"

Harry blushes, "It's nothing, shut up."

"You lot are so weird." The shorter haired Harry says, "But, you guys look a lot like my mates, but older. You guys have gigs too? Are you like, the copy cat version of us?"

Louis' eyebrows furrow in annoyance, "Copycat? Excuse me? We are the only One Direction band members here. Your mates? Where the fuck are you from?"

"Louis, jeez, calm down," Harry says beside him, patting his shoulder, "So... Harry-"

"I just realized you all have the same names too, taking this look alike business seriously, huh." The other Harry says, laughing awkwardly.

Harry, who has much more hair than the other, "No, no we are the original One Direction members here. Where are you _from_. Did you drop your head? Am I dreaming? Like, why is my younger and obnoxious version of me _here_?"

"Well, I went to go take a wee in the middle of our concert, then I come out and see everything has changed. I mean, I see the same members and everything, but you all got older, the sign changed, and I just don't know how the hell I'm here. I thought I overdosed on-"

"Okay, okay we get it." Harry interrupts, coughing with a blush.

Louis, though, pushes on, "Overdosed on what?"

"Drugs? What else?" Harry says.

Louis looks back to the present form of Harry with wide eyes, "You used to take drugs?"

"No, no! How do we know this guy is _me_ , though? For all we know, he could have gotten plastic surgery and is trying to _be_ me!" Harry shouts, "Who are you?"

"Like I said, I don't know how I'm here. I went to piss and now I am here. Gosh, when I get older and look like you will I be this airheaded?" The other Harry asks.

"He has the same bitchy attitude you had when you were seventeen, though," Louis laughs, "God, Harry, I think this is your past you and for some reason, he just got dropped on us!" He's laughing harder now, trying very hard not to choke, "Like! This is hilarious! Some kind of timeline shit got fucked up and now we have this Harry sucked into our time frame and thus we have two Harry's. A current and a past one. One that's obnoxious and a stuck up piece of shit and another that's older, but for some fucking reason, he's a flower. Classic sci-fi shit."

Both Harrys looks back at Louis now with an intense gaze that's starting to crawl up his spine, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"I'll talk to you _later_ ," Harry snarls then looks back at his past form, "Okay, how about we ask you questions and verify that you're, you know, _me_ , but the old version?"

"Sure, I'm up for that."

"Okay, we'll head back to our flat and discuss there," Harry says.

"Our?"

"Yeah, Louis and I live together now. Well, again."

"Oh," the short haired Harry looks up confused, "Well since I'm from my time or some shit, Louis and I don't live together."

Louis gasps, "That's right. During that time you had to date Taylor Swift and apparently, I was flaring my homosexual self everywhere and all over Harry, so we had to move out."

"Yeah, yeah I'm supposedly dating her right now. Which is really fucking gross. She's stuck up, a fucking bitch, I want to strangle her, and she's got that annoying prissy voice. I can't even have my private time with my hand and some sparkly sets because she's always crying " _harry where are you?_ " " _I know this is a stunt, but we gotta be legit._ " Fucking hate her."

Louis blinks, "Well, my Harry was positive about-"

"No."

Louis turns towards Harry flabbergasted, "No? You mean you _felt_ like that this entire time?"

"Yeah, and I couldn't advertise how I felt anyway. She did piss me off and I was alone most of the time," Harry replies.

"I think that alone verifies you're the actual Harry and the Harry from the past!" Louis laughs, "But, I seriously need it to be easier for me to call you two out. One of you guys needs a nickname."

Both Harrys groan in unison.

"What? you guys don't like my nicknames?" Louis gasps, pretending to be offended, "Anyway, too bad. Long haired Harry, you're still Harry Styles because calling you anything else is just weird. However, short haired Harry, I'll call you Harold."

"What? I hate that-"

"Well too fucking bad, Harold."

-

"So you really _are_ me, this is so weird." Harry shakes his head chuckling, "I forgot how I used to be."

The three boys came back to Harry's and Louis' flat, fortunately, covered up so no fans could bombard them or go into shock that TMH Harry was back. Both Harry and Louis asked past Harry many questions to pry out any left over suspicions and... Harry, well, passed.

"And _you_ are the future me." Harold nods in interest, "I guess I change a lot in the next couple of years?"

"Yeah, you do," says Louis.

"But you didn't." Harold points, "You're still the same height and your ass just got bigger. I expected more, that's a downer."

Louis nearly spits, " _Excuse_ me? Expected more?" He turns towards Harry, "Harold over here is a fucking piece of shit. Did you always expect more from me, you fucking asshole?"

"Well, at least there's more to grab onto when you're slamming into me," Harry whispers.

"Oh my god, I fell for a piece of shit, I am out of here." Louis throws his hand down onto the table, "And you, _Harold_ , no funny business. God, I'm so _heated_ , what in fuck's name did I get into. What the _fuck_!" He shoots and leaves the room to leave the two Harry alone.

"His temper remains the same," says Harold, "But, _you_ changed a lot."

Harry blushes, "Yeah, I did."

"Wow, do I start to blush a lot too?" Harold laughs, "Fuck, I get really soft later on then. This is so weird."

"What makes you think I'm soft!?" Harry asks.

"Well, for starters, your shirts are all baggy, from what I've seen, and also flowery? Your tights are still really tight, but your thighs are extremely thick? Your lips have more volume, your hair is extremely long, and you now have an actual _ass_."

Harry gasps, "Why the hell were you looking there!?"

"Not my fault that thing throttles when you walk. I mean, I never had any thickness, so I'm bound to be interested in what my future chances are." Harold shrugs.

"This is so fucking weird, was I really this much of an-"

"Obnoxious, horny fuck? No, you weren't. But your mind did wander, Harry. I am simply letting those thoughts out in the open this time since everything that's happening right now is just complete bullocks and I feel better to just say the shit that's in my head."

"But-"

"Harry, you do remember I'm you. I know everything about you until my endpoint and let me remind you, you're no saint. Don't know why or how the fuck my future self turned into a flower power extremist."

Harry huffs, "You're so rude. I mean, I was so rude, what the fuck?"

"I don't know and forget that. Do you get any new tattoos?" Harold asks.

Harry nods, "Um, yeah I do-"

"Show me?"

"Well, I got a tiger on my thigh-"

"Okay, I'm asking if I could see it."

"Aren't you being a bit demanding-" Harry is, well, _surprised_. This past version of him was really coming right at him... it's kind of... weird.

"No, I'm really curious to see what other shit I decided to put on my body. Here, get up. I'll help."

"No, what-" Harry's dragged up by his hands from where he sat so he could be standing while his other self, dropped to his knees, pulling at his tights, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh God, relax, I won't suck your dick," sighs Harold, "I just want to see the tat." He tugs down Harry's trousers with a grunt, "Jesus, these tights are fucking painted on these thick thighs of yours-"

But both were startled by the sound of crashing glass, "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS FUCKING HAPPENING!" They see Louis by the door with jaws dropped and eyes boggling out of his head, "I leave this crazy fucker alone for a couple of minutes to get a damn drink and he's already trying to suck your fucking _dick_!?"

"Louis! No! This is _not_ what it looks like-"

Harold, though, laughs, "What? Are you threatened by the possibility of Harry getting his cock sucked off by his own self?"

"What the fuck are you saying, Harry!?" Harry shouts.

The other looks back up with a faint wink then shrugs, "Just, you know, spilling the truth."

Louis' still gaping back at the pair with complete _shock_ , "Y-You, you two are fucking-"

"Not _yet_ ," Harold laughs.

"I'm out of here." Louis dashes his way out of the room where Harry's shouts of _'Louis! Stop! He's just joking!'_ are fading away from earshot.

"Okay, now where was I-"

"What the fuck was that for!?" Harry screams, kicking the other way while pulling his pants back up, "You scared the living shit out of my Louis! He's probably traumatized!"

"It's all fun, Harry. Since I'm here I might as well make the most of it," he shrugs, "Besides, didn't you consider it too? I think that'd be hot."

"What!? Did I consider- No! No, I did not, what the fuck!" Harry exclaims, "You're-"

"Sick? No, I'm just horny and I have to admit, my future self looks really fucking hot." Harold laughs and his eyes wander over Harry's body with intent, "I mean, _wow_ , I get thicker? That's mind blowing. If anything, you look so _pretty_."

"It feels so weird to be hearing that from my own mouth," Harry laughs, "Jesus Christ."

"Then instead of hearing me talk any longer," the other leans in closer towards Harry with a smirk over his lips, "how about you _kiss_ me?"

" _Kiss_ you? You mean, kiss me? Are you nuts? This whole thing alone is fucking nuts and now you want me to kiss you. Was I _really this_ horny during my younger years? Honestly, what in fucks-"

But, Harry's, of course, forced to shut the fuck up when his other self pulls him in for a strong, definite kiss. Their lips were both soft, red, and plush like pillows beating against one another. The sounds of their wet kissing echoed throughout the room and soon Harry was pushed down onto the floor where his past version pinned him down with hands over his head.

"Um, okay, _wow_." Harry laughs, "That was- I didn't realize I was such a great kisser."

"Why else would Louis still date your ass?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Harry asks.

Harold rolls his eyes, "Nothing, stop being so soft."

"Then- Then how about you stop being so hard!" Harry shouts.

"How about you help me out then?" The other chuckles, realizing how smooth and dirty that was.

Harry on the other hand, "Oh my God. I don't remember at all being this much of a- a horny fuck."

"Then let me _remind_ you," he grinds over Harry's crotch that had the boy whimper pathetically, "I'm so glad that I decided to grow out my hair in the future."

"W-Why's that?"

"Because I can do this," Harry, who's on the bottom, yelps when he feels multiple strands of his hair being pulled back _hard_ , causing him to moan out pathetically, "God, that's _hot_. Seeing myself look like _this_ , holy _shit_. Louis must have a whole lot of fun with me this time around, right?"

Harry nods.

"Amazing, a classic," Harold moves a bit so he could release Harry's hands then went for the buttons of Harry's silky, floral shirt, "This feels so soft, wow. Better than my plain shirts. I think I'll try these out if I ever get back to where I'm from. You're lucky you're making way more money now,"

"Why?"

"So you could buy another one of these shirts," With that Harold _tears_ Harry's top off, buttons scattering across the floor, "now that was easy."

"What the fuck!? That was one of my favorite shirts," Harry cries, "Did you just fucking rip it off me?"

"Yes, now move a little so I can take it all off," The other whispers, leaning in to kiss Harry's cheeks, "Your face is so soft, fuck."

"This is bloody _weird_ ," Harry whines, staring at his _own face_ that's right above him preparing to... to, "wait, what are you doing?"

"I just kissed you, ripped your shirt off, and you're still not sure of what I'm going to do?" Harold laughs, "Harry, Harry, Harry. Naive, Harry, and I thought I was quite a dumb one in my _current_ years. However, you are the one winning that title."

Harry rolls his eyes, but the other carries on to kiss along his pale neck which led him to roll his eyes back, suck in his lips, and weakly thrust into the air.

"Fuck." Harry whimpers, "I still think-" he cracks a little when fingers began to play with the hem of his underwear.

"Wait." Harold backs away and stares Harry down, " _Wait_."

"What?"

"You're wearing _panties_? I wear _panties_?"

"Oh uh- um."

"I'm used to wearing these jock straps or like those stupid thongs, but-"

"You will realize these are much better after sleeping with Louis for a bit longer, stupid." Harry grits and knees the other's arm, "Now. Can you go back to what you were doing."

Harold breaks out a laugh, "And I'll still be as submissive and demanding as ever. That's nice. It's weird, though, because I never topped before."

"You think I don't know that?" Harry snorts, "Well at least your first time will be with yourself, just the older version of you."

"Then what is this called? Incest?" Harold asks and he's letting his hand now sink into the depth of Harry's panties wear his fingers fondled with his own future balls, "You don't grow much, sad."

"S-Shut up and n-no. You're not my fucking brother."

"Masturbation?"

"What? How is that- _ah_." Harry whimpers when his dry finger slid over the pucker of his asshole, teasing and playing with the rim as though it were asking for entrance, "You're literally going to _fuck_ me-"

"That is true, I wish Louis was here. Even though he finds this quite sick, he'd have his dick out and go ham on it in no time."

"You talk too much." Harry whimpers and watches his past duplicate lean his face in between his thighs.

"Don't worry, my lips will soon occupy themselves to something else."

"Wait are you- _oh fuck_."

Harry's breath gets shot out of his lungs when lips puckered over his ass. His panties were being pulled to the side to allow a wet tongue to play with the crack of his asshole.

"Y-You're eating me out?!" Harry gasps, "Holy _shit_."

Younger Harry looks up with a crooked smile, "Oh don't act surprised. Louis' been eating us out ever since he discovered his tongue's long enough to tear my ass apart. This isn't anything new."

"Yeah, but," Harry looks in between his legs and whimpers, "Getting eaten out by someone who's literally your copy is kind of fucking new to me."

"Great, now shut up and enjoy it." The younger laughs and slits the tip of his tongue over Harry's rim, relishing the sounds of despair leaving the older one's lips. He moans like a vibrator causing Harry to cry out multiple curse words under a second.

Harold gets up from his position when his jaw begins to hurt since he's never really eaten anyone out before.

" _Wow_ , I didn't know I was that good at eating ass." Harry chuckles and watches the other lean over after taking his own top off, their bodies touching. God, this was insane. Can Harry go to hell for this? He's not so sure, but maybe.

"Yeah, but keep dreaming. This is the first time and last time I'll ever put my mouth on somewhere as weird as someone's fucking asshole." Harold laughs, "This mouth's only made for dick. I didn't grow up without a gag reflex for nothing."

"Tell me about it," and soon Harry's shut up again by his younger self, kissing him with passion. His hands reach up to grip onto those soft shoulders, nails leaving blunt scratches behind, "Oh God, just fuck me already."

"Not too weird anymore?"

"Can't think. All my brain power's been shot down to my damn dick," Harry moans, "Now I just need some kind of _release_."

Harold nods, "Smart choice."

Harry's thighs quaked in sensation and he's definitely naked now when Harold tossed his panties towards who knows where. Their door is still open, which means anyone can come in and watch his younger self preparing to fuck him and he couldn't help, but get turned the fuck on by that naughty thought. Like what a sight that would be. Coming in to see a slightly younger Harry fucking present day Harry. A true work of nature's freakiest moments put on display.

Harold kisses along Harry's neck when he reaches out to twist Harry's nipples with the tips of his index fingers.

"Oh, _Harry._ Oh lord that sounds so wrong, fuck-" Harry chokes a little on his whine when he feels younger Harry's lips wrap around one of his hardening nipples, a tongue delicately flicking the nub, "unf, yes."

"You like that?"

"God, yeah."

"Course you do, I literally wet my pants the first time Louis did that to me."

"Can we stop talking about Louis. I'm literally betraying him by getting fucked by my younger version of me." Harry groans.

"You're not betraying anyone. This is literally masturbation taken to the next level. Just you pleasuring yourself."

"That sounds fucking stupid- _ah shit_." Harry cries out when he felt the tip of Harold's cock ghosting over his hole, "Are we really doing this?"

The other looks down at him, his face pulled into an expression that looks like he's thinking about something, "Hm..."

Harry's hands shoot down the sides of the floor where his fingers scratch for purchase when two long fingers were shoved up his bum on an instant, " _shitshitshitshit_."

Harold stills looks as though he were in thought, experimenting as his fingers were jutting in and out of Harry's hole with the sounds of slick and slippery saliva squelching in the process, "Yeah, we are. Just need to make sure my future asshole is opened up enough before I tear into it."

"Stop referring me as 'future Harry' this is already weird as it is," Harry whines, "I have to look at someone with _my_  baby face fucking into me."

"Babyface?" The other pulls away and grips onto Harry's right thigh. He chuckles sarcastically before he grinds his hardened cock in between Harry's ass, "If anyone's got a baby face, it's you. You literally let yourself go, huh? I mean, look at _my_ face, I have definition while you-" He grips onto Harry's face, pulling on the skin, "Gathered some loose skin around your face and neck. I could tear these chubby cheeks off you if I wanted to."

"Are you saying I'm fat!?" Harry shouts.

"Mmmm, not exactly." He drops his hands to grip Harry's thickening waist, "But there's definitely more to grab onto compared to your younger body. Like I said, you have an _ass_. Now, where was I-"

Harry chokes back a gasp when hands gripped around the supply of ass, prying his cheeks open to allow the tip of Harold's cock breach into his hole. 

"Wait! Wait, don't you need a fucking condom? Get a condom! Oh, _fuck_ -" Harry's jaw drops and his head falls back against the floor with a smack when his younger version slammed right into him.

"Well, too late for that. Second, we're the same exact DNA aren't we? It's like cumming into your own asshole, calm down." 

"No one cums into their own asshole, what the fuck!?" Harry shouts.

"But it feels good doesn't it?" Harold laughs and throws in another thrust that's got Harry in shambles.

"Oh, _oh God_." Harry shouts while lurching in his position to take the boy in deeper, " _Fuck, it feels so good_." 

"Y-You know." Harold grunts while working on his aiming skills because he _knows_  there's that one spot deep inside of him that's made him seen starts for weeks when Louis had found it. He couldn't wait to be the reason why his own future self's going to have his ass sting for days. It's strangely hot to him, it makes him feel so _dirty_. He's not cheating, this couldn't possibly be seen as cheating. He's literally fucking _himself,_ "I _wonder_. Am I fucking you better than Louis?"

Harry pants in pleasure, but shakes his head no, " _Never_."

But that just angered Harold for some reason. Like it shouldn't because, _hello_ , he's got his own Louis fucking his ass back at home so why does he feel bitter about his future self saying 'no'? It's an expected answer, but-

"You sure about that?" He asks and thrusts in once more, but stops. He wants Harry to quiver, to _beg_  for it. This power and sensation just got his hormones going because he's literally visualizing himself getting _fucked_  and that just turned him _on_.

"Y-Yeah." Harry whispers, "Why'd you stop?"

"I think you can guess why."

"Why are you so fucking _cocky_." Harry whines, "Just fuck me and get it over with."

Harold roles his eyes, "I never liked easy solutions and you obviously know that. Now _beg_." 

"I'm not going to beg- fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck," Harry's shuddering when he felt the tiniest slide off the other's cock, "Just _slam_  into me, fuck."

"Like I said, Harry," Harold slides his hands across Harry's heavily tattooed chest and slowly begins to wrap his hands around the boy's neck, " _Beg_."  He allows a little bit of pressure, just enough to make a point. 

Harry cries out in pain, but dosed with extreme pleasure when Harold's thumbs began to push into the sides of his throat, " _Fuck me please_ ," He shouts, " _Please, fuck_."

"Is that all you can do?"

Harry gulps, finally making use of his and grips the younger one's face, tugging him in, " _I. fucking. said. please._ " Then once again, their lips touch and they're kissing all sloppy with saliva sliding off their cheeks. Harry's panting and Harold's grunting as his thrusts picked up speed, finally _fucking_  the boy with intent. Their voices echoed in unison with the sounds of skin slapping against each other.

"Ugh _yes_ , make me cum, Harry. Make me _cum_."  

Harold ignores that and continues to pummel Harry's ass like there's no tomorrow and if he's honest, he really hopes that he ends up scarring Harry's back with carpet burns. 

"Harder, _harder, harder, harder please,_ " Harry shouts, "Fuck me, come on, make me _cum_ already."

They looked like a humping mess on that floor, their thrusts sloppy and Harry just laying there at this point just taking it. It did feel incredible though and Harry's _this_  close to coming soon. 

But Harold stops and pulls out, "What- What? What the fuck, why'd you pull out?"

Harold remains quiet (besides his heated panting) and manhandles Harry's body till he was faced up and they were both up on their knees. He props Harry's legs up and slams back in, going incredibly fast to the point where Harry's moans were like broken beats.

"U-U-Ugh yes, _fuck_ ," Harry cries out, "Oh my God!" 

"S-So close," Harold whispers then shoves Harry's head back against his shoulder, "You fucking like this don't you. Getting fucked by your younger self, you sick bastard."

Harry only cries out in response, unable to form words anymore while giving his all to stay up and not fall over from Harold's harsh fucking. 

" _Answer me_ ," Harold demands and jerks Harry's head by the length of his hair.

"Y-Yeah, yeah I do, oh _yeah_." Harry whimpers, "Please, let me come. Please."

Harold reaches over to grip over Harry's cock, "Then do it, no one's stopping you," then laughs when giving one strong twist to the shaft and finally Harry comes with a weak scream, his white substance smearing all over his belly, Harold's hand, and sliding off onto the carpet. 

Harold, being the wretched bitch he is, slides out and comes all over Harry's back and ass only after he sees him fall over into the mess of his own come. 

"Now, this was _fun_ ," and they both chuckle away awkwardly.

♥

"We should really clean up before anyone gets back and by anyone, I mean Louis," Harry says, but Harold's been distracting him. They're both still completely naked and are now laying back on the couch within each other's hold. Harold's got his chin over Harry's head and his arms are wrapped around the boy like he's his baby or something.

"Nah, I think it'd be hilarious if he saw us like this."

"What?! No!" Harry tries to move but groans because Harold's definitely not going to let him go.

Harold laughs and taps Harry's nose with the tip of his finger, "I say _yes_  and besides, he's already-"

The room's door opens with a faint squeak and Louis walks in blindly with a sigh, "Okay guys I'm back and I am sorry for assuming you guys were-"

Both Harrys looks back at Louis who's gone incredibly still in shock, staring right back at the two with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Harold waves a hello, "Hey, Louis!" While holding Harry in a little tighter, "You missed out on all the fun." 

"Louis, it's not what it looks like." Harry tries, but come on now, "Louis are you okay-"

Louis, however, sputters while trying to form his words, "I think I've just gone blind."


End file.
